La Foule
by Tsubaki Tsukiyomie
Summary: "Perdu parmi ces gens qui me bousculent, Étourdi, désemparé, je reste là. Quand soudain, je me retourne, il se recule, Et la foule vient me jeter entre ses bras. Écrasés l'un contre l'autre. Nous ne formons qu'un seul corps. Entraînés par la foule qui s'élance, et qui danse nos deux mains restent soudées..." Résumé complet à l'intérieur. Omegaverse. Two-shot


La Foule – Partie 1

Titre : La Foule

Paring:[RB/HP]

Rating: K+

Synopsis : « Perdu parmi ces gens qui me bousculent, étourdi, désemparé, je reste là. Quand soudain, je me retourne, il se recule, et la foule vient me jeter entre ses bras. Emportés par la foule qui nous traîne, nous entraîne. Écrasés l'un contre l'autre. Nous ne formons qu'un seul corps. Entraînés par la foule qui s'élance, et qui danse une folle farandole nos deux mains restent soudées. Et parfois soulevés, nos deux corps enlacés s'envolent, et retombent tous deux, épanouis, enivrés et heureux. »

[…]

James Potter soupira en regardant le paysage défiler derrière la fenêtre du Poudlard Express. Sa dernière année d'études venait de prendre fin et, son diplôme en poche, il retournait dans le domaine familiale pour retrouver sa famille et ainsi commencer auprès de son père sa formation de Lord, position qu'il occupera par la suite au décès du patriarche de la Très Noble et Très Ancienne Lignée des Potter. Il n'avait que dix ans quand ses parents l'avaient envoyé loin du domaine, dans un pensionnat réservé aux Alphas issus de familles Nobles. Sept ans avaient passé depuis son entrée à Poudlard, sept ans d'absence puisque les élèves du pensionnat n'étaient pas autorisés à quitter le domaine scolaire avant la fin de leurs études. Cela permettait aux jeunes alphas en plein évolution d'apprendre à contrôler leurs « pouvoir » d'alpha, ils apprenaient également toutes les choses nécessaires à leurs prochains rôles dans les classes supérieures du monde. Les alphas avaient toujours dominé et dirigé le monde, alors il fallait que les jeunes alphas en puissance apprennent tous les rudiments de ce mode de vie.

Ainsi, après sept ans d'apprentissage dans ce pensionnat perdu dans les montagnes écossaises, il rentrait enfin à Londres. Il allait réintégrer ses appartements luxueux dans l'aile Sud, a l'opposé de l'aile Nord où se trouvaient les appartements de son cadet… Son cadet, James se demandait comment était ce dernier à présent, avait-il changé ? Ce tout petit bonhomme de huit ans à peine quand il avait quitté l'Angleterre, ce petit bout avec sa bouille toute ronde, ses cheveux noirs courts en bataille comme les siens, et ses yeux vert émeraude cachés derrière ses petites lunettes rondes qui lui mangeaient la moitié du visage.

Avant son départ, James avait toujours été très proche de son petit frère malgré leur deux ans d'écart et le statut d'Omega du cadet, leur séparation forcée lui avait causé énormément de peine, et le fait que ce dernier ait cessé de lui envoyer du courrier quand James avait eu quinze ans malgré les nombreuses lettres que l'aîné avait envoyées, avait été un déchirement pour l'alpha. Il s'était longtemps interrogé sur les causes de ce silence, il avait même demandé à son père, mais celui-ci l'avait manuscritement lourdement rabroué en lui disant qu'il n'avait pas à s'occuper des problèmes de comportement de son cadet.

Suite à la réponse de son père, il avait donc cessé d'envoyer des lettres à son cadet, et s'était concentré sur ses études, ses amis et sa querelle interminable avec un autre alpha de son année, Severus Snape, héritier légitime de la Noble Famille Prince. Dès leurs premières années, le jeune Potter avait de suite senti que le courant ne passait pas et ne passerait jamais avec Prince. Pourquoi ? Il ne savait pas se l'expliquer. D'ailleurs c'était grâce, même si cela lui arrachait une grimace de l'admettre, à cette première querelle, et ce premier « Toi je ne t'aime pas ! » lancé à leur première rencontre au pensionnat, que James avait rencontré son meilleur ami, Sirius Black, héritier de la Très Noble et Très Ancienne Lignée des Black. Le fou rire qu'avait eu l'autre alpha noble avait de suite scellé leur amitié. Ils étaient inséparables depuis. D'ailleurs ce dernier était présentement à ses cotés dans son compartiment, endormi et surement en train de rêver de son fiancé, un Bêta d'une gentillesse et d'une douceur infinies, du nom de Remus Lupin, deuxième héritier d'une riche famille française, dont le frère aîné, Arsène était le chef depuis le décès de leurs parents près de cinq ans auparavant.

Le train ralentissant, et le paysage urbain apparaissant a la fenêtre, fût-ce qui sorti James de ses pensées. Il réveilla son meilleur ami, attendit l'arrêt du train, descendit, puis traversa le quai vers le chauffeur, un Bêta du nom de Peter qui était à leur service depuis plus de vingt ans, qui l'attendait. Ce dernier le salua en s'inclinant légèrement, prit ses bagages pour les ranger dans le coffre de la berline noire, puis se glissa derrière le volant pour conduire le jeune alpha dans la demeure familiale. C'est après quelques minutes de route, et l'entente du soupir du jeune noble, que le chauffeur prit la parole.

 _« - Je suis navré Monsieur James, mais le Maître et la Maîtresse sont présentement en pleine réunion au manoir._

 _\- Bien sûr, après tout, ce n'ai pas comme si leur fils aîné revenait au bercail après sept ans hors du pays, j'aurais du m'en douter._ Répondit le jeune alpha d'un ton ironique en remontant ses lunettes sur son nez.

 _\- Sachez Monsieur, que si cela peut vous rassurer, l'ensemble des membres du personnel et moi-même sommes ravis de vous savoir de retour au manoir._

 _\- Je vous en remercie Peter, cela fait chaud au cœur de savoir qu'au moins quelques personnes sont heureuses de me revoir. Mais trêve de bavardages, comment va mon frère ? Cela fait après tout sept ans que je ne l'ai pas vu, et deux ans que je n'ai aucune nouvelle, ses premières chaleurs devraient bientôt avoir lieu non ? »_

Un silence lourd pris place dans l'habitacle quand le serviteur ne répondit pas.

 _« - Peter ? »_ Ce dernier soupira puis répondit d'un ton gêné.

 _« - Votre départ a beaucoup affecté le jeune maitre. Son quotidien n'a pas été de tout repos après ses treize ans… Et je tiens à vous dire que votre frère a énormément changé…_

 _\- Que voulez-vous dire ? »_ Un autre soupir lui répondit, puis Peter clos la discussion sur un ton triste et presque résigné _« - Vous le constaterez par vous-même en arrivant Monsieur. »_

Le reste du trajet jusqu'au domaine Potter se fit dans un silence lourd où flottaient un très grand nombre de non-dits.

Le manoir n'avait pas changé, toujours la même allée de gravillons blancs, toujours les mêmes jardins ornés de fleurs de tous genres et surtout toujours le même manoir majestueux, fait de granit blanc et ocre.

En bref, toujours le même manoir familial, qui ne change pas de génération en génération. Mais malgré tout, il restait la maison de son enfance, alors James, une fois sorti de la berline, laissa un regard nostalgique tracer chaque détail, retracer chaque fissure, suivre chaque tige du lierre grimpant le long des murs, admirer le grand manoir qui semblait disparaitre sous la neige qui s'était mise à tomber quand Peter et lui avaient quitté le centre de Londres. Un petit sourire apparu sur ses lèvres, oui, il était enfin chez lui, il était enfin rentré à la maison.

[…]

 _« - Oui, pas de doute, je suis bien à la maison ! »_ Pensa très fort le jeune noble avec une grimace en entendant les cris de ses parents résonner dans tout le hall depuis le grand salon dans lequel ils étaient.

Il fit signe à Peter et à Dobby, un autre serviteur, de monter ses bagages dans ses appartements, tandis qu'il se dirigeait vers la pièce d'où venaient les cris qu'il parvenait mieux à discerner.

 _« - Il n'en est pas question, il est trop vieux !_

 _\- Et alors?! Peu importe son âge, il est riche, a une bonne position sociale et il est le favori pour les prochaines élections !_

 _\- Vous semblez oublier quelque chose mon cher…_

 _\- Ah oui ! Et quoi donc ?_

 _\- Il a cinquante-trois ans !_

 _\- Bon ! Bon ! Très bien ! Je raye le Comte Riddle de la liste alors, même si je continue à penser qu'il aurait été parfait pour ce rôle. Dans ce cas pourquoi pas le Lord Prince ou son fils Severus. Ils m'ont l'air d'être de très bons candidats, en plus le fils vient d'avoir dix-huit ans, se serait l'idéal !_

 _\- Et qu'il finisse empoissonné par la maîtresse du père ?! Il n'en est pas question ! Je préfèrerais encore l'un des Malfoy !_

 _\- Allons ma douce, les Malfoy ont moins d'argent que les Prince, ce serait du gâchis !_

 _\- Peut-être mais ils sont de plus haute naissance que le Comte Riddle !_

 _\- Bon très bien ! Après tout, Lucius Malfoy est le deuxième favori pour les élections, oui, ce serait parfait pour lui !_

 _\- Parfait pour qui ?_

Fléamont et Euphemia Potter sursautèrent, et se tournèrent vers la porte ou James était appuyé.

 _« - James vous êtes rentré mon fils !_

 _-Bonjour mère vous êtes toute en beauté aujourd'hui. Père. »_ Dit-il en inclinant la tête vers le patriarche Potter.

 _« - Fils, il est bon de vous revoir, vous êtes devenu un très bel Alpha, vous êtes la fierté de cette famille._

 _\- Vous m'honorez père._

 _\- Allez donc vous reposez mon fils. Votre père et moi vous feront appeler quand le diner sera servi. »_

Sur les paroles de sa mère, il tourna les talons et sorti de la salle. Pendant le chemin jusqu'à ses appartements, son regard dériva automatiquement vers l'autre extrémité du couloir liant l'aile Nord et l'aile Sud. Son frère n'étant pas venu l'accueillir, il décida donc d'aller frapper à la porte des appartements de ce dernier. Néanmoins, malgré de nombreux appels, il ne reçut aucune réponse, ni aucun signe que son cadet se trouvait dans ses appartements. En soupirant lourdement il finit par retourner dans son aile pour aller se reposer après toute une journée de voyage dans le train.

Quand il rejoignit ses parents pour le dîner, il ne manqua pas de remarquer que malgré les quatre couverts installés, son frère manquait toujours à l'appel. Chose qu'il ne put s'empêcher de faire remarquer à ses parents toujours pris dans leur discussion.

 _« - Père savez-vous où se trouve mon frère ? »_ Son père ne put s'empêcher de laisser échapper un soupir de lassitude.

 _« - Cet enfant m'épuise ! Il passe son temps à éviter tout le monde._

 _\- Voyons Fléamont, on ne peut pas lui en vouloir d'avoir mal pris les dernières nouvelles !_

 _\- Les dernières nouvelles ? De quelles nouvelles voulez-vous parler Mère ?_

 _\- Et bien, de ses fiançailles prochaines avec un Lord de haute lignée que nous choisirions avec votre Mère ! »_ James en lâcha sa fourchette tellement il fût choqué par cette annonce.

 _« - Ses fiançailles ?! Allons Père vous ne pouvez pas être sérieux ?! Il n'a que quinze ans ! Ses premières chaleurs ne commenceront pas avant l'année prochaine au moins !_

 _\- Surveillez votre ton jeune homme, je suis toujours votre Père et le chef de cette famille ! Pour ce qui est de votre frère, sachez que ses chaleurs se sont déclenchées il y a déjà deux ans. Nous avons déjà plus qu'attendu quant a sa prochaine utilité pour notre famille ! Il est temps pour lui de remplir son rôle d'Omega ! »_ Le jeune Alpha senti son sang se glacer dans ses veines, il savait que son père avait toujours méprisé les omégas, mais de là à mépriser son propre fils… Il comprenait mieux le silence de son frère pendant ces dernières années et les réponses vindicatives de son père. Il se doutait que la vie de son cadet n'avait pas dû être très facile pendant son absence, et ce n'était pas sa mère qui, malgré son statut d'alpha, allait le défendre devant leur père. Elle était devenue bien trop soumise dans ce genre de situation pour les défendre vertement. D'ailleurs cette dernière n'avait plus ouvert la bouche depuis que le chef de famille avait élevé le ton sur son fils aîné, elle se contentait de regarder son assiette d'un air triste.

Décidant qu'il en avait assez entendu, et aussi parce qu'il avait perdu l'appétit, il sortit de table et, sous le regard de ses parents, sortit de la salle à manger. Il sentait la colère faire trembler toutes les fibres de son corps et aurait surement envoyé voler le buste en marbre blanc qui se trouvait sur sa gauche s'il n'avait pas vu Peter s'approcher de lui.

 _« - Ainsi ils vous l'ont dit…_

 _\- Oui... Comment ? Comment peuvent-ils être aussi sans cœur avec leur propre fils ?! Ils seraient prêts à le jeter dans les bras du premier noble qui passerait pour peu que celui-ci soit un alpha riche avec une bonne position sociale !_

 _\- Ne soyez pas trop dur avec eux, les chaleurs du jeune maitre sont arrivées beaucoup plus vite que prévu et qui plus est au plus mauvais moment possible… »_ James senti une inquiétude énorme envahir ses veines.

 _« - Que voulez-vous dire ?! Que s'est-il passé ?!_

 _\- Le Maitre et votre Mère étaient à une réception au ministère avec votre frère, alors que votre père faisait un discours en qualité de nouveau ministre des forces armées, les chaleurs de votre frère se sont déclenchées, et vous vous en doutez…_

 _\- La salle était pleine d'alphas… »_ Devina James plus pâle que jamais.

 _« Oui, votre père a fait évacuer votre frère le plus rapidement possible, mais plus d'une dizaine d'alphas avait déjà été frappée par les phéromones de votre frère._

 _\- A-t-il été…_

 _\- Non, soyez rassurez, personne ne l'a touché, mais vous vous doutez bien qu'une fois ses chaleurs calmées, cet événement n'a pas été sans conséquence pour le jeune maitre._

 _\- Mais il n'y était pour rien ! Personne ne pouvait savoir que ses premières chaleurs arriveraient trois ans trop tôt !_

 _\- Oui, mais vous savez comme moi que ce n'est pas cela qui allait arrêter votre père. Le jeune maitre n'a plus été le même depuis cet évènement. Et l'annonce de ses fiançailles imminentes n'a pas arrangé les choses. »_ James comprit alors un certain nombre de choses, et à présent, il ne lui importait plus qu'une chose…

 _« - Où est-il ?_

 _\- Monsieur ?_

 _\- Mon frère, où est-il ? Vous devez le savoir non, après tout c'est vous qui avez veillez sur lui depuis toutes ses années, et je suis certain que c'est également vous qui l'avez veillez pendant toutes ses périodes de chaleurs._

Le vieux serviteur soupira.

 _\- Très bien, il se trouve dans les jardins, sous le saule ou le cerisier. C'est là-bas qu'il va se réfugier quand il a besoin de tranquillité._

 _\- Je vous remercie Peter. »_

Puis James partit sans attendre en direction des jardins, attrapant juste son manteau, avant de partir à la recherche de son cadet, ses pas s'enfonçant dans la poudreuse à chaque avancée.

Après une dizaine de minutes à batailler avec la neige recouvrant les jardins, le jeune alpha finit par arriver à quelque pas du cerisier se trouvant derrière le manoir, s'étendant au-dessus d'un banc de marbre blanc sur lequel se trouvait quelqu'un allongé. De là où il se trouvait, il pouvait distinguer un certain nombre de choses concernant cette personne. L'une des premières choses qu'il remarqua était que cette personne, malgré les nombreux changements qu'il pouvait constater, était bel et bien son frère et que ce dernier dormait profondément sinon il aurait entendu les nombreux jurons du jeune alpha.

Son frère avait bien changé, c'était indéniable. Le petit garçon minuscule à la bouille ronde et aux lunettes bien apparentes, avait laissé place à un magnifique jeune homme. Le visage et le corps fin, aristocratique, des hanches rondes, des lèvres rosées et des pommettes hautes, de très longs cheveux noir corbeau légèrement ondulés qui touchaient presque le sol de par la position allongée du jeune oméga, des mains fines aux longs doigts dont l'une était posée négligemment sur le ventre de l'endormi, l'autre pendant dans le vide, effleurant la neige. Des jambes longues et musclées l'une à moitié pliée reposait sur le sol poudreux, l'autre étendue sur le banc.

Oui, son cadet était devenu un oméga magnifique, le type d'oméga que James rêverait d'avoir pour compagnon si celui-ci n'était pas son frère. Alors James s'approcha de son frère qui semblait dormir paisiblement, ne semblant absolument pas souffrir du froid malgré la légère chemise en lin blanc et le pantalon a pince noir qu'il portait. L'alpha effleura la joue de son cadet, puis voyant que ce dernier semblait trop épuisé, constatant les cernes se trouvant sous ses yeux, il le souleva dans ses bras, faisant bien attention à ce que son petit frère ait sa tête calée dans son cou, et rentrât au manoir avec son précieux fardeau.

Arrivé dans les appartements de son frère qui n'avaient pas tellement changé depuis son départ, toujours parés de tentures dans les tons crème, il couchât son cadet dans le lit en chêne foncé, rabattit la couverture écrue sur lui puis s'assit sur le lit à ses côtés. Il laissa sa main atterrir sur les cheveux doux de son frère puis avec un sourire tendre, dit d'une voix douce qu'il avait toujours réserver à son petit frère.

 _« - Je te protègerai, petit frère, je le jure sur mon honneur, tu seras heureux. Je jure de t'aider à trouver ton compagnon idéal, je te le jure. »_

Il laissa sa main descendre sur la joue fine et murmura tout en déposant un baiser sur le front de son frère.

 _« - Tu seras heureux, je te le promets Harry. »_

TBC…

Et voilà ! Fin de cette première partie, la prochaine et dernière partie est déjà écrite donc elle ne devrait pas tarder à arriver. Alors, vous aviez deviné l'identité du petit frère de James ?

On dit merci a ma très chère Rowena pour cette correction !

Laissez-moi votre impression et dites-moi si cette première partie vous a plu.

Je vous dis à la prochaine pour la suite et fin de ce Two Shot.


End file.
